


I'm With You

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Note: Completely AU in AB after NiC and AU in BTVS after Willow tries to end the world. She didn't go to England she went on a sabbatical. Takes place in the AB universe.





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Missouri Border: Two Pesos Cantina 

 

I'm Standing on a bridge 

I'm waitin in the dark 

I thought that you'd be here by now 

Theres nothing but the rain 

No footsteps on the ground 

I'm listening but theres no sound 

 

I wonder how long I can keep going the way I have been. No real human contact, no laughter, just one seedy bar after the other. I don't know why I came here tonight. I was driving where life leads me and I come across this little place in the middle of nowhere. It reminded me a little of that movie "From dawn till dusk" the way the Cantina just appeared in the middle of nowhere. I'm so tired of trying to outrun my demons, knowing success is not in the cards. I want to go home. Somehow I cant even do that. I've been trying to get home since I left the state of California and yet here I am. 

 

Isn't anyone tryin to find me? 

Won't somebody come take me home 

It's a damn cold night 

Trying to figure out this life 

Wont you take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I don't know who you are 

but I... I'm with you 

 

"Bartender, una margarita porfavor." I finally learned how to ask for margaritas in Spanish. At least one good thing came of this. 

 

"Si Senorita." I give the man a ten and sit down at the bar. I knew I only had to wait and eventually someone would buy me another and another, until life lost all meaning and the pain went away. It's how I played the game it was how everyone played, one more cheap encounter in a long line of them really wouldn't matter. 

 

~*~*~*~*~* 

 

I'm so tired of trying to help Richard all the while trying to make sure the rats survive anything caused by allying themselves with the wolves. The only peace I ever have is this, some cantina in the middle of nowhere. I am alpha enough to keep my rats out of the vampire council's clutches but I'm not alpha enough to keep one woman and my son by my side. What I am is what keeps them away. One night a month I drown my sorrows in strong liquor and a willing body, if they agree to do a rat because if not then I'm back in St. Louis day after day wondering if there is such a thing as alpha enough. 

 

im looking for a place 

searching for a face 

is anybody here i know 

cause nothings going right 

and everythigns a mess 

and no one likes to be alone 

 

So, should I introduce myself to tall dark and handsome? Why not? He cant be any worse than anyone else. 

 

"Hey there handsome, how's it going?" Brown eyes. Attitude and sexy. My dream come true. 

 

"Felipe una botella de tequila para mi y otra margarita para la senorita." 

(Felipe a bottle of tequila for myself and another margarita for the lady.) I knew how to play the game just as she knew. 

 

Isn't anyone tryin to find me? 

Won't somebody come take me home 

It's a damn cold night 

Trying to figure out this life 

Wont you take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I don't know who you are 

but I... I'm with you 

 

We sat in companionable silence while I drank shot after shot of tequila and she finished her margarita. She picked up the conversation as if it hadn't been 30 minutes since we fist spoke. 

 

"My next question was going to be do you come here often but calling Felipe by name gave you away." I laughed at the absurdity of picking up the conversation where she left it. "You laughed, I haven't done that in a while. In fact its been a while since I talked at all." I nodded and wondered if this redhead would sleep with me at the end of her 3rd or 4th margarita. "Yeah, I'll sleep with you." That surprised me. When she grabbed my left arm and traced the four point crown with her finger I choked on the tequila. 

 

"Woah there big boy, no need to get that excited. I kinda got you're a rat. I mean that literally. Nice way to brand yourself by the way." This was unexpected. 

 

oh why is everything so confusing 

maybe I'm just out of my mind 

yea yea yea 

 

"Now your wondering if I'm sleeping with you cause I want to be infected or have some sort of kinky were animal thing going. The answer to your question would be no and no but what are my words worth to a complete stranger, seeking anonymity in bar much like myself. We all run from something, some of us just find different ways to alleviate the pressure." I had traveled from my bar stool to his lap and was now in the process of blowing in his ear all while talking truths into it. 

 

"Who are you....really?" guess two could play the ear thing. He gave as good as he got. 

 

"Don't know anymore, but I'll be glad to show you somewhere a little more private." He stood up with me and said something to Felipe which I inferred to be key to a room, since he got one and carried me up. 

 

It's a damn cold night 

Trying to figure out this life 

Wont you take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I don't know who you are 

but I... I'm with you 

 

Wow, I can say that was the best one night stand this side of the Mississippi. I still didn't know his name. He still didn't know mine. Two strangers who understood that sometimes all you had was anonymity. You saved yourself a lot of grief that way. I wondered about the man that made love with a stranger so fiercely all the while picturing someone else. I hoped one day he would find what he was looking for. I hoped rainbows where in his future as I quietly picked up my clothes put them on. I went back to the bedside I knew he was awake but after sex moments sucked in many ways I had learned that which is why I was usually the one to leave. 

 

"I cant offer you much rat king but you made me realize that running no matter how far won't change what I have become and for that I bless you. I bless you as the daughter who's just returned to earth mother. I bless you as one human to another and I give you a small part of my magic to help you." I leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. I felt a small part of myself go into him and was happy I was able to make a difference even in this strangers life. 

 

Take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I dont know who you are 

but I... I'm with you 

I'm with you 

 

The redhead left after giving a small kiss. I wanted to ask her name but I knew she wouldn't want that. It was just as she said a blessing. She changed my life, instead of just accepting my situation with my family I should be trying to change it. I have money and lawyers are a dime a dozen and I know a good one. I left that little cantina glad to have met the redhead. I knew that I didn't need to visit anymore cantinas once a month, it was time to put all aspects of my life to order or at least try. 

 

Take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I dont know who you are 

but I... I'm with you 

I'm with you 

I'm with you... 

 

I had met many men and had many encounters but the rat king made me realize that I had to find myself. He was the only man who had asked me who I really was. He was also the first man who I hadn't slept with because I was drunk. We were both pretty sober so in a way he was my first human contact, he was my first laugh and I'll always have that. 

 

**What did everyone think? Let me know, it was a spur of the moment thing.


End file.
